La Salvación Y Las Tablas Del Poder
by Princess Royal
Summary: Todo el mudno te odia por ser diferente, pero eso cambiará cuando vas a otro mundo diferente al tuyo. Una chica, las tablas del poder y un demonio... toda esa combinación dará fruto a un nuevo ser que dará paz a ese mundo y hará que la chica cambie.
1. La Niña Solitaria Y el Mundo Nuevo

**Capítulo 1: La Niña Solitaria Y El Mundo Nuevo**

El mundo real, un mundo en donde no existen los personajes de anime y manga. El planeta Tierra desde lejos era hermoso, pero cuando nos acercamos podemos ver el mar, los continentes incluido las islas. Y hablando de islas, se encontraban siete islas como llamados las Siete Islas Canarias, una de ellas era la más limpia y no había contaminación en el bosque y en el mar. Esa isla se llamaba Gran Canaria, la segunda isla más grande de las siete islas. Era la isla con más habitantes que cuidaban de la zona; en la capital se encontraba una niña columpiándose sola y allí habían niños, pero nadie quería jugar con ella.

Tenía problemas con la familia, ya no le hacen ni caso solo estaban atentos con su hermano pequeño; ella era la mediana de sus hermanos. Solamente tenía seis años y todo el mundo quería verla muerta porque daba problemas es la isla, pero no es así. Dios la ha enviado para que cumpliera una misión pero ¿qué misión? Ella hablaba con Dios siempre porque así se sentía segura y podía oír su voz en su cabeza hablándole. Aunque sea rara, es inofensiva y dulce; nunca haría daño a nadie aunque a veces pega a alguien si la molesta. Iba a dirigirse a su casa para estar tranquila y pensar en sus cosas; se fue al salón para ver la tele, le encantaba hacer eso cuando está desilusionada; la veía tranquilamente hasta que llegó su hermana y cambió de canal.

- ¡Oye yo la estaba viendo! – hizo un puchero de enfado y miraba mal a su hermana.

- Pues te aguantas, venga ponte en el ordenador a jugar o haz otra cosa –

- Sniff ¡todos me odiáis! – se fue a su habitación llorando sin que nadie vaya a ver que le pasaba. Había despertado a su hermano pequeño y comenzó a llorar. A la pequeña no le importó si llorase porque ya estaba harta de esta vida - ¡Todos me odian! – Se decía a sí misma – Dios por favor, ¿por qué yo? – se arrodilló en el suelo y hablaba con Dios.

Se puso en el ordenador, pero aún seguía llorando, sufría nadie la quería solo Dios la quería por ser inocente. No estaba jugando a los videojuegos si no que fue a buscar cosas en el ordenador, se aburría demasiado y no tenía ganas de hacer algo salvo leer algún libro de aventuras. Se fue a la estantería a coger el libro que estaba leyendo y le gustaba de cómo trataba. Se trataba de una chica poderosa que contiene todo el poder de los elementos gracias a las diecisiete tablas de poder y entre sus pechos tenía un tatuaje de una criatura que lo liberaba cuando su odio se extendiera en su cuerpo. A la niña le gustaba esto y deseaba ser como esa chica, pero demostrando la paz en la humanidad.

Se pegó toda la tarde leyendo aquel libro y ya se la había terminado de leer. Tenía vacaciones en verano y no se lo estaba pasando muy bien en este año; fue al baño para bañarse porque olía a sudor y mucho. Al terminar se fue a la cama porque seguramente que su familia estaría viendo un partido de fútbol y no querían que ella estuviera ahí. Se sentía muy sola y planeó escaparse de este sitio para siempre, ya no tiene oportunidades en este mundo y soñaba en estar en otro mundo diferente a la de ella; sentía como su hermana se acostaba y apagó la luz porque le molestaba, pero a la niña le daba miedo la oscuridad y encendió la luz pequeña para dormir mejor.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y sonó el despertador despertando a la pequeña por completo. La niña apagó el despertador y se puso a vestirse; llevaba una camiseta de manga larga de color verde, unos pantalones vaqueros y unos zapatos de color verde también. Se hizo una coleta media alta porque no le gustaba tener el pelo suelto; cogió su mochila, abrió la puerta y la cerró con cuidado para no despertarlos. Además había dejado una nota diciendo de que ya estaba harta y que nadie la quería solamente Dios la quería en ese momento. Se dispuso a caminar, pero entonces vio una luz que se dirigió hacia ella y la rodeó con su luz blanca… había desaparecido.

Le dolía un montón la cabeza y se preguntaba que había pasado; abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que se encontraba en un bosque un poco desconocido para ella. Se levantó del suelo quitándose el polvo que tenía en la ropa, miró en su mochila para ver si estaba todo y… si. Fue caminando hasta llegar a una gran puerta que arriba contenía un dibujo de una hoja; se extrañó demasiado al ver eso, pero le dio mucha curiosidad al ver eso. Vio a dos hombres como si estuvieran vigilando la puerta, ella con valor se atrevió a acercarse y preguntó.

- Hola… ¿saben dónde estoy? –

Claro – contestó uno de ellos – Estas ante la entrada de Konoha – la niña se quedó confusa al oír ese nombre, en su vida nunca escuchó ese nombre y el hombre se dio cuenta de eso - ¿No la conoces? –

- Pues no, solo conozco los nombres de mi isla, pero Konoha… no – lo dijo un poco pensativa y mirando al hombre de la máscara extraña, tenía forma de un animal.

- Kakashi ¿no crees que deberíamos de llevarla ante el Tercer Hokage? – habló en otro.

- ¿El Tercer Hokage? ¿Quién es ese? –

- Ya lo verás pequeña, acompáñanos por favor – los dos hombres se iban a disponer a caminar, pero la niña los detuvo al oír sus lágrimas.

- Jo, no quiero seguir caminando – se enfadó mucho e hizo un puchero, pero eso pasó cuando sintió los brazos de aquel hombre cogiéndola esto le alegró mucho a la niña.

Miró el lugar y le pareció muy cómodo este sitio, no tenía edificios solamente casas, creo que está en un pueblo o en una aldea pensaba ella. La gente la miraba extraña porque nunca la habían visto por este sitio. Llegaron a un edificio mucho más grande que las casas y la pequeña tuvo miedo en entrar ahí, el hombre que la estaba sujetando la puso en el suelo cuando llegaron a la puerta decía "Despacho del Hokage", pero en japonés aunque ella pudiera entenderlo. El hombre tocó la puerta y se oyó una voz.

- Pase – abrieron la puerta hacia el despacho.

- Perdone si interrumpimos Hokage-sama, pero nos encontramos con una niña en la entrada – esto le sorprendió mucho al Hokage.

- ¿Ah sí? Quiero verla –

- Hai – los dos hombres con la máscara dejaron pasar a la niña muy asustada al ver aquel hombre con la pipa, era como su madre cuando fuma.

- Por favor, pequeña siéntate no te voy a comer – el Hokage le indicó una silla para que se sentase y ella le hizo caso – Dime ¿cómo te llamas? –

- La-Laura, señor – le contestó nerviosamente.

- Mhmm ese nombre nunca lo he oído, dime ¿cuántos años tienes? –

- Seis años, señor –

- ¿De dónde eres? –

- De la isla Gran Canaria, señor – el Hokage abrió completamente los ojos muy sorprendido ante la respuesta, fue a coger el mapa y buscó a ver si hay una isla llamada así, y no lo encontró.

- Mhmm ¿puedes decirme dónde está? – le entregó el mapa a Laura y ella puso una cara un poco extraña.

- Esto señor… este no es el mapa que conozco –

- ¿Ah no? – miró el mapa de nuevo - ¿Y cómo es tú mapa? – el Hokage le entregó una hoja y un lápiz, la niña lo dibujó y se lo enseñó al Hokage – Mhmm… es diferente al nuestro –

- Lo que le decía, señor – la niña miró un poco el despacho y después miró al Hokage – Oiga ¿qué es un Hokage? – el Hokage le miró divertido ante la pregunta.

- Pues un Hokage es el que dirige las aldeas que están dentro del país, el País del Fuego –

- ¿El País del Fuego? –

- Sí, es el país con más aldeas del mundo ninja –

- ¿Mundo ninja? – Laura comenzó a analizar la situación y se había dado cuenta de que este no es su mundo, sino un mundo diferente al suyo - ¡Oh, Dios mío! –

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó un poco preocupado.

- ¿Eh? No nada… - movió la mano muy nerviosa y al Tercer Hokage le salió una gota en la sien – _"Que raro ¿por qué estoy aquí?" – _pensaba Laura mientras veía al Hokage anotando cosas.

- Mhmm viendo esta situación y estudiándote… - la miró un poco serio asustando a la niña – Vienes de otro mundo diferente al nuestro –

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron los dos hombres de las máscaras.

- Lo que habéis oído ANBU; en mi vida nunca he visto esta situación, pero ahora… -

- Le entiendo Hokage-sama –

- _"Tengo muchas dudas sobre este mundo y quiero respuestas. También será divertido esto" – _pensó Laura feliz ante esto.

- Mhmm ANBU número 1, quiero que esta niña esté en tu casa hasta que encontremos una para ella –

- Pe-pero Hokage-sama… - el Tercer Hokage le miró serio y el ANBU sabía lo que significaba eso – Esta bien, vamos pequeña – la niña siguió al ANBU saliendo del despacho.

- Hokage-sama ¿usted cree que sea ella? –

- No lo sé Tenzo… pero hay que estudiarla un poco más. Puedes retirarte Tenzo – el ANBU que quedaba se marchó dejando al Hokage solo, pero no estaba solo afuera en la ventana se encontraba un hombre de pelo blanco largo y escribiendo - ¿Todavía sigues con eso Jiraiya? –

- Jejeje es mi pasión sensei –

- Por favor, ya no soy tu sensei… ¿crees que es ella? ¿El de la profecía? –

- Mhmm lo que yo sé es que viene de otro mundo. Deberías de ponerle los apellidos de la profecía –

- ¿Cómo eran sus apellidos? –

- Konichiwa Bromsson –

- … Laura Konichiwa Bromsson, le gusta el nombre – dijo el Tercer Hokage dándole una sonrisa a su alumno antiguo – Dentro de poco de lo diré –

- De acuerdo –

Continuará…

* * *

Otra de mis fics inventados y que seguramente no os va a gustar mi idea, pero como siempre soy muy imaginativa así que me imaginé que iba a estar en el mundo de Naruto buscando la paz en ese mundo. Y que todos sean felices y que no hallan guerras ni nada por el estilo, yo haré que cambien las personas, pero eso me llevará mucho tiempo.

¡Que siga la aventura!


	2. La Decición Del Hokage

**Capítulo 2: La Decisión Del Hokage**

Mientras tanto, Laura paseaba con el ANBU y se preguntaba el porqué le llamaban así y no por su nombre cuando está delante de alguien. Llegaron a la casa del ANBU y la pequeña entró e inspeccionó el lugar, era una casa bastante grande cuando estás dentro y por fuera no era lo mismo. Vio que aquel ANBU dejó como una especie de espada en la pared y fue a la cocina para buscar algo de comida.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó mientras abría el frigorífico y sacaba una lata de sardinas congeladas.

- Sí, ni he desayunado cuando escapé de mi casa –

- ¿Te escapaste? ¿Y eso por qué? – abrió la lata y puso las sardinas en el sartén para que se calentasen.

- Sí me escapé, porque nadie me quiere en ese sitio – se asomaban una cuantas lágrimas en los ojos de la pequeña y el ANBU se dio cuenta de eso.

- Oye no digas eso, seguramente que habrá alguien quien te quiera – había sacado unas cuantas papas y los estaba pelando.

- Sí, solo Dios me quiere –

- ¿Dios? – Preguntó extrañado aquel hombre mientras freía las patatas – Yo creía que Dios no quería a nadie –

- Pues se equivoca, Dios me quiere y me cuida –

- Tienes una suerte, pequeña – Laura miró extrañada al ANBU – Yo le pedí a Dios que hiciera que mi padre no muriera, pero murió – sacó los platos y puso la comida en ellos.

- Algunas veces Dios no nos hace esa oferta… ¿tu padre pecó? –

- ¿Qué es eso? –

- Sabes si hizo algo malo muchas veces –

- … - no sabía que responderle, pero esa niña le estaba enseñando cosas nuevas de su mundo – Sí… -

- Ya sé, seguramente que tu padre no creía en Dios y tú sí. Dios perdona, pero a tu padre no le perdonó porque no creía en él por eso no cumplió tu deseo – el ANBU se quedó sorprendido.

- Eres muy lista para saber eso –

- Porque soy cristiana, señor – empezó a comer y le gustó mucho el sabor de las sardinas – Están muy ricas, señor – lo dijo con su tono de niña alegre.

- Por favor, no me digas "señor", que no soy un viejo como el Hokage – se quitó la máscara para empezar a comer y la niña se sorprendió al ver su ojos izquierdo con una cicatriz, y que además llevaba una especie de lentilla en ese ojo – Llámame Kakashi… Kakashi Hatake –

- De acuerdo, Kakashi – Laura estaba bebiendo agua y empezó a preguntar – Oye Kakashi ¿qué es un ANBU? –

- Un ANBU se dedica a cazar ninjas y llevarlos a un sitio para hacerle preguntas –

- Pero, ninjas que sean malos ¿no? –

- Claro que sí; cada ninja tiene un rango distinto. Primero está el estudiante, después le sigue el Gennin, el Chunnin, el Jounnin, el AMBU hasta llegar al Hokage – cada vez a Laura le impresionaba más – Para ser un Gennin tienes que pasar el examen de la Academia Ninja –

- O sea que para pasar de rango tienes que hacer un examen ¿no es así? – el ninja afirmó felizmente.

- Premio eres una niña muy lista para no saber estas cosas –

- Es que aprendo rápido, Kakashi –

- Se nota – entonces vio que una paloma entró en la cocina y tenía un papel en la pata, Kakashi lo cogió y empezó a leerlo – Gomen, pero tengo que irme a hacer una misión –

- ¿Eh? ¿Y me vas a dejar sola? – una lágrima se asomaba en los ojos de la pequeña.

- Tranquila pronto volveré – dijo mientras se ponía la máscara y cogía la espada – Te lo prometo – salió de la ventana y fue a cumplir su misión.

Laura se quedó sola en la casa, pero no quería quedarse ahí y aburrirse; sin más remedio salió de la casa del Hatake y fue a explorar la aldea. Era muy grande el lugar y se preguntaba si por aquí habían niños con quienes jugar, esas dudas se esfumaron porque vio un parque lleno de niños jugando y se divertían. Entonces se le acercó un niño pelinegro muy feliz al verla en el parque.

- Hola ¿cómo te llamas? –

- Me llamo Laura, aunque he oído de que me pondrán unos apellidos nuevos – dijo pensativa la pequeña y después miró al chico - ¿Y tú? –

- El mío es Sasuke Uchiha, oye ¿quieres jugar? - dijo el chico invitándola.

- Claro – Laura siguió al chico hasta llegar al columpio y se montó mientras se columpiaba con Sasuke – _"Aquí no me tratan mal, este sitio me gusta" – _pensó feliz la niña.

Todas las niñas miraban mal a Laura por acercarse a Sasuke, la pequeña podía sentía eso y se sentía mal de nuevo; pensó en marcharse de ahí cuanto antes, pero Sasuke se lo impidió. Laura se quedó perpleja al ver que el Uchiha no quería que se marchara tan pronto y se quedó un rato más sin importarle las miradas de las niñas. Entonces oyó a alguien llamar a Sasuke y era su hermano mayor.

- ¡Sasuke es hora de irnos! –

- ¡Oni-san déjame un ratito más! – hizo un puchero el niño.

- ¡No, y ya te estás tardando! –

- Vale –

- Sasuke ¿quién es él? – preguntó Laura al mirar al chico quien obligaba a Sasuke para volver a casa.

- Es mi oni-san, mi hermano mayor Itachi; está pendiente de mí. Es un Jounnin-ANBU para ser joven –

- ¿Él también es un ANBU? –

- Sí, ahora tengo que irme hasta mañana –

- Adiós Sasuke – Laura se fue del parque, pero no se dio cuenta de que Itachi la estaba mirando como si estuvieras analizándola; al hacer eso se marchó con su hermano. La niña cada vez se aburría más y no sabía qué hacer – Joper me estoy aburriendo – lo dijo agachando la cabeza.

- Jajajaja sabes me recuerdas a alguien diciendo eso – Laura miró a su derecha y vio a un chico de pelo castaño y tenía una cicatriz en la nariz, que iba a salir de un bar.

- ¿Quién eres tú? –

- Soy Iruka Umino, profesor de la Academia Ninja –

- ¿Profesor? Pues yo le veo muy joven para ser profesor –

- No importa la edad; realmente sí que te pareces a él –

- ¿A quién? – preguntó confusa.

- A un niño huérfano, su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki – le dijo mientras miraba bien de cerca – Nunca te he visto por aquí… debes de ser la niña del otro mundo ¿no? –

- Esto… sí – solo puedo contestar eso - ¿Y cómo…? –

- El Tercer Hokage se los dijo a todos los Chunnins y Jounnins de la aldea, y yo soy un Chunnin. Además nos dijo que iba a ponerte unos apellidos para que nadie dudase de ti –

- ¿Y cuáles son? –

- Te llamarás ahora Laura Konichiwa Bromsson – le gustó mucho a Laura ahora se llamaría así, no está nada mal – Pero eso creo que tendría que decírtelo el Tercer Hokage, aunque me adelanté –

- No importa Iruka, no me gustan las esperar jeje -

- Bueno yo debo de preparar todo para mañana, porque va haber clase –

- Oye Iruka, ¿yo tengo que tener clases? –

- Eso no lo sé – entonces vio a una mujer acercándose – Oh Kurenai Yuhi… -

- No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo Iruka, tengo que llevármela ante el Tercer Hokage. Quiere hablar con ella y con los Jounnins y ANBU – dijo Kurenai sujetando la mano de la pequeña.

- Está bien, espero que te lo pases bien – dijo Iruka mientras se marchaba dejando a Laura y a Kurenai solas.

- Vamos –

Laura no paraba de mirar a Kurenai, se preguntaba qué querrá el Tercer Hokage con ella; no quería imaginárselo, pero será algo malo para ella. Muchas dudas venían en su cabeza y no paraban de resonar, pero un momento… ¿Konochiwa Bromsson? Le sonaba de algo esos apellidos, pero ya no se acuerda en donde. Sin enterarse, habían llegado al despacho con el Hokage y con algunos ninjas de Konoha. Ya el miedo se apoderaba en ella, pero tenía que ser valiente en este momento.

- Bien, Laura Konichiwa Bromsson, estarás a cargo de todos los Jounnins, ya que a la vez son ANBU –

- No lo entiendo, señor – Laura estaba muy confundida por el comentario que hizo el Tercer Hokage.

- Verás querida, hemos decidido entrenarte y convertirte en una ninja sin entrar en la Academia Ninja – miró los ojos de Laura para ver los ojos de sorpresa que tiene ahora - ¿Sorprendida? –

- Más que sorprendida, señor –

- Aunque no te vas a librar de los exámenes – eso no alegró mucho a la pequeña, odiaba hacer los exámenes, pero tendría que hacerlo de todos modos – Bien mañana comenzarás a entrenarte con Gai Maito, él te enseñará a aprender técnicas de Taijutsu –

- ¿Taijutsu? Preguntó Laura-

- Así es niña prodigia - habló un hombre con una vestimenta un poco rara – El Taijutsu es una de las técnicas más básicas del Mundo Ninja, son como las artes marciales. Yo seré tu sensei de Taijutsu – levantó el pulgar y mostrando una sonrisa enseñando sus dientes brillantes.

- Sí, pero cuando termines con él te entrenará otra persona. O si quieres que te entrenen los dos –

- Que me entrenen los dos, señor –

- ¿Segura? Te advierto que la otra persona es más bruta de los habitual – Laura se quedó pensando en lo que dijo el Hokage; si lo que dice es cierto pues entonces tendría que entrenarse con el tal Gai.

- Bueno está bien –

- Bien, descansa hoy y mañana te entrenarás. No gasta tus energías en otras cosas –

- Pero ¿en dónde es el sitio de entrenamiento? –

- Tranquila mañana te recogeré – dijo Gai mirando a Laura.

- Ja, ni se te ocurra venir a mi casa Gai – el ninja del Taijutsu miró raramente y confusamente a Kakashi – Lo que has oído vive en mi casa, hasta que encontremos una para ella –

- Bien, solamente es eso… podéis retiraros – todos se retiraron y Kakashi cogió a Laura porque seguramente que la niña se cansaría por el camino.

La niña se aburría demasiado y no sabía qué hacer, solamente miraba al cielo que estaba oscureciendo y se encendían las luces de la aldea. Era un momento extraño y feliz para ella, ya nadie le decía cosas feas sobre ella, la verdad se sentía cómoda en este lugar tan desconocido para ella, pero aprenderá cosas nuevas en esta vida que le rodea. Al pensar tanto no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la casa, y de que Kakashi entró en él con ella en brazos todavía. La puso en el suelo y le dijo que se esperase aquí para preparar el baño. Ya ella sabía bañarse sola y le daba vergüenza que un desconocido la bañase por la cara. Entonces vio a Kakashi salir del baño, eso significaría que ya estaba listo el baño.

- Te puse una toalla y una camisa de las mías. Mañana veré si podré comprarte algo de ropa –

- Vale Kakashi – Laura se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta.

Nunca vio el baño y al verlo era más grande que la de su casa y tenía más cosas de lo habitual. Se fue quitando la ropa y se metió en la bañera, el agua estaba caliente, pero eso no le importaba en absoluto. No paraba de mirar las gotas que caían del grifo, y que además se enjabonaba el pelo; el olor del champú era delicioso, sabía a manzana o a cereza. Cuando terminó de bañarse, salió de la bañera para coger la toalla y secarse el pelo que lo tiene mojado; cogió la camisa y se lo puso, pero le quedaba enorme para su estatura. Salió del baño y se encontró a Kakashi sentado en el sofá viendo la tele, al menos había tecnológico que proviene de su mundo.

- La cena está lista en la mesa, si quieres cenar algo. Mientras tanto, yo me voy a bañar – dijo el mayor levantándose del sitio, y Laura se dirigió a la cocina a cenar.

Laura vio un sándwich hecho con atún; no le hacía mucha gracia, pero no tenía otra opción que comérselo. Lo masticó, se lo tragó y… le encantó. Terminó de comérselo y fue al salón para ver un poco la tele; se estaba quedando dormida y sin más opción se quedó dormida profundamente.

Kakashi salió del baño y notando que ya no olía a sudor; entonces vio a Laura dormida y apagó la tele para llevarla a su habitación. Él pensó que tal vez dormiría en el sillón y así la niña se sentiría más cómoda en su propia cama. La dejó en la cama mientras le tapaba con la manta; la miró por unos segundos y se dispuso a irse de la habitación, pero alguien le detuvo.

- Kakashi… - la niña estaba media despierta – Quiero que duermas conmigo, me da miedo dormir sola – Laura le miró de manera suplicante y al ninja se lo pensó dos veces.

- Claro – Kakashi se acostó poniéndose a su lado y notó que la niña acurrucaba su cabeza en su pecho.

Podía sentir la respiración de la pequeña y que dormía tranquilamente, es como si Laura no hubiera dormido bien en todo el tiempo y cuando estaba durmiendo con alguien, está tranquila. Puso su mano en la cabeza de la niña para sentirla un poco más, pero el sueño le invadía poco a poco; y finalmente se había quedado dormido.

* * *

Bien, ¿qué os ha parecido el siguiente capítulo? Que lindo cuando duermo con Kakashi, que todas las fans de él no me maten por favor. Muchas gracias por tu review "ANBU-INU", si imagínate en un mundo sin anime y sin manga; podríamos morirnos en oír eso y enloquecernos como tú dices. Y no tengas envidia que ya tengo ilusión de que esto sea real, pero no es así (Inner: Esta niña no va a cambiar).

¡Qué siga la aventura!


	3. Los Entrenamientos Duros De Laura

**Capítulo 3: Los Entrenamientos Duros De Laura**

Eran las nueve y media, los pájaros cantaban su melodía haciendo despertar a Laura de su dulce sueño, pero la pequeña estaba tan cansada que quería dormir un poco más. Al mover las piernas oyó que algo se cayó en el suelo y se despertó por el ruido. Fue a ver que se había caído y vio cuatro bolsas, Laura se bajó de la cama para coger las bolsas y ponerlas en la cama; entonces vio una nota en una de las bolsas y empezó a leerlo:

"Te he comprado ropa para estar en casa, ropa interior, ropa de pijama… ah y también te compré ropa para el entrenamiento así estarás más cómoda. Te dejé el desayuno en la mesa y prepárate porque Gai va a buscarte. Espero que te guste la ropa.

Kakashi Hatake."

La niña con curiosidad sacó la ropa, y le había gustado sobre todo el de entrenamiento. Fue a desayunar primero para tener fuerzas y vio en la mesa un vaso de leche y un bocadillo de atún… ¿otra vez bocadillo de atún? Bueno si no tenía otra cosa para comer pues tendría que desayunar eso; con la leche sabía un poco raro, pero eso a ella no le importaba en absoluto. Cuando terminó de desayunar fue a quitarse la camisa de Kakashi y se puso el de entrenamiento; parecía un kimono de Karate, pero de color verde y negro, se puso las sandalias de ninja y se hizo una coleta bien alta.

Se quedó en el sillón hasta que viniera Gai a buscarla y en comenzar el entrenamiento, aunque espera de que el entrenamiento no sea tan duro como espera. Se aburría demasiado, pero la vida era así aunque a veces las cosas cambian en un momento oportuno. La verdad no estaba mal después de todo e iba a aprender cosas nuevas en este mundo; entonces oyó que alguien tocaba el timbre de la puerta y fue allí para ver quién era.

- ¿Quién es? –

- Soy yo Gai Maito – Laura abrió la puerta y se lo encontró – Vamos que llegamos tarde –

- ¿Está lejos el sitio? –

- Mhmm es difícil calcularlo, pero vamos no podemos perder el tiempo – Gai fue caminando seguido por la joven Laura.

Seguramente que este día sería diferente para ella, porque ya no hay nadie quien la insultaba y que le digan cosas feas sobre ella. Podía oler algo delicioso, provenía de un restaurante abierto; se dijo así mismo que entraría ahí para almorzar. Gai podía ver la felicidad de la pequeña al estar aquí en la aldea, aunque sea nueva en esta aldea parecía feliz. En dos minutos habían llegado al campo de entrenamiento, pero no entrenarían solos van a estar Kakashi y Kurenai, eso extrañó a la joven.

- Verás te estarás preguntando qué hacemos aquí ¿verdad? – Laura afirmó – Pues bien hemos decidido entrenarte los tres tipos de técnicas. Gai te ensañará el Taijutsu, Kurenai te enseñará el Genjutsu y yo te enseñaré el Ninjutsu – dijo muy serio Kakashi.

- Tendrás que esforzarte mucho para el entrenamiento –

- Y para los exámenes – concluyó finalmente Gai.

- ¿Será difícil? – preguntó Laura pensando en algo malo.

- Pues no, si estás atenta a lo que te decimos – dijo Kakashi mirando a Gai – Bien Gai, tu turno –

- Muy bien, por favor Laura siéntate – la niña obedeció a Gai y vio que se sentaba en una roca mirándola fijamente – El Taijutsu es algo importante para ser un buen ninja y que además aprenderás nuevas técnicas del Taijutsu –

- El Taijutsu se basa en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo ¿no? –

- ¡Exactamente niña prodigia! – hizo su típico pose levvantándo su dedo pulgar y sonriéndole.

- _"Jajajaja este hombre es divertido cuando hace ese pose" – _pensaba Laura mientras se reía de la pose, menos Kurenai y Kakashi que le salieron una gota en la sien.

- Esta bien… ponte de pie – obedeció a su sensei – Bien ahora ponte en posición de ataque – Laura no tenía ninguna posición, pero se le ocurrió uno es parecido al de un personaje de Dragon Ball Z. Gai inspeccionó el pose de Laura y le había gustado - ¡Guau me gusta tu estilo pequeña! –

- Gracias – dijo alegre Laura.

- Muy bien, ahora vamos a intentar levantar una pierna, hacia la izquierda – Gai se lo enseñó y Laura lo hizo, pero estaba perdiendo el equilibrio – Tranquila, concéntrate olvida que te vayas a caer –

- No puedo… - Gai dejó de hacer la posición de la patada y fue a ayudar a Laura.

- Vamos a ver… mira no tienes la pierna recta donde lo apoyas en el selo – Gai puso la pierna de la niña bien recta – Ahora sí –

- Me veo rara con la pierna levantada –

- Bueno es normal; bien cuando tenemos eso giramos y daremos una patada con la pierna derecha – Laura lo entendió perfectamente, lo hizo y le salió… más o menos bien – Mhmm debes de practicar esa patada ¿entendido? –

- Entendido… -

Gai y Laura no paraban de entrenarse, y ya la niña estaba cansada, pero Gai no. Había aprendido a dar puñetazos y patadas, pero eso es solo el principio. Aún debía de aprender más técnicas del Taijutsu y así tener un elevado nivel del Taijutsu. Laura estaba sedienta y quería beber agua, que además sudaba como un pato y vio que Gai estaba haciendo el pino. Kurenai le había dado agua para que refrescase y que se preparase por comenzar en entrenamiento de Genjutsu.

- El Genjutsu consiste en confundir a tu adversario, y que además provoca la muerte –

- ¿Es poderoso? –

- Bueno algunos lo consideran poderoso, pero otros no. Bueno para hacer esto tiene que tener mucha chakra – vio que la niña tiene la mano levantada – Pregunta… -

- ¿Qué es el chakra? –

- La chakra es una concentración de fuente de energía que te permite utilizar tu poder – en unos segundos Kakashi apareció con un dibujo bien grande.

- La chakra proviene cuando nacemos y ese poder proviene de la naturaleza – explicaba Kakashi para que Laura entienda – Además hay un método cuando queremos hacer un tipo de jutsu elemental… los sellos –

- Hay diferentes sellos, pero tienes que estar atenta cuando quieres hacer un jutsu… que además gastarías chakra – dijo Kurenai mirando a la pequeña – Ahora concéntrate y relájate –

Laura cruzó las piernas y cerró los ojos para concentrar en toda la chakra posible que hay en su cuerpo. Sentía un poder fluyéndose en ella, y era la chakra; poco a poco ese poder se fluía y los ninjas podían sentir eso. Eran las doce del mediodía y aún Laura aprendía a controlar del todo su chakra, aunque era un poco complicado de hacerlo. Kakashi leía tranquilamente un libro que a Kurenai le salió una gota en la sien. Gai veía como esa chakra aparecía alrededor de la pequeña, y parece ser que ya controló del todo la chakra. La niña ya estaba agotada, sudaba demasiado por mantener la chakra, y entonces cayó rendida.

- ¿Cansada? –

- Nunca… pensé de que… sería algo… complicado – lo dijo agitada y un poco cansada - ¿Qué… tal? –

- Pues bastante bien la verdad – dijo Gai, entonces oyó unos rugidos de un estómago hambriento – Jajajajajaja ¿alguien tiene hambre? –

- Yo… -

- La pobre, con tanta concentración te vino el hambre – Kurenai miró a Kakashi – Creo que hay que llevarla a algún sitio ¿no te parece? –

- Mhmm – Kakashi tenía una cara de pensativo – Bueno no tengo comida en mi casa, así que… tenemos que ir a un restaurante –

- ¡Genial! – Saltó de alegría Laura y vio que los tres ninjas se sorprendieron por la recuperación de la niña – Esyo… jejejejeje – se rió un poco nerviosa por su actitud.

- ¡Oooooh esta niña tiene mucha fuerza y sabiduría! – gritó Gai muy emocionado que hasta además le salían lágrimas - ¡Tienes mucha juventud pequeña! –

- ¿Eh? Gracias Gai –

- No hay de que –

- Bueno Laura vamos a buscar un restaurante –

- Sí… - Laura se fue con Kakashi dejando solos a los otros dos ninjas.

Cada vez le rugía más el estómago y se moría de hambre; Kakashi y ella habían llegado a uno, y estaba abierto. El olor llegaba a la nariz de Laura, y era delicioso hasta se le caía la baba de tanto olerlo. A Kakashi le daba gracia al verla así y de cómo se dirigía al bar; fue con ella para que no le pasara nada. Laura vio a un hombre preparando la comida, tenía una buena pinta. Era como la sopa que le hacía su madre, pero este era diferente… al recordar su madre se sentía un poco rara es como sí la estuviera echando de menos.

- ¡Señor! – Oyó un niño que gritaba al señor, se dio media vuelta y entró un niño con una bolsa de patatas vacía - ¡Póngame una ración de ramen, por favor! – el niño puso el dinero en la mesa.

- ¡Marchando una ración de ramen! –

- También pónganos ramen, por favor – dijo Kakashi entrando y que se sentaba en la butaca – A mí y a la pequeña Konichiwa Bromsson -

- Anda… a ver – Laura se sentó en la butaca para que el hombre la viera mejor – Oh pero que niña más linda, eres la única con ese color de piel –

- Gra-gracias, señor –

- No hay de que – aquel hombre puso los tres ramens en la mesa, Laura vio los palillos en un vaso y los cogió. Tenía que comer como ellos, pero esto era complicado porque los palillos no cogían los fideos – Vaya la pobre… tienes que hacerlo con delicadeza –

- No puedo… se me va – Laura lo intentó una y otra vez hasta que consiguió en hacer el truco - ¡Bien lo conseguí! –

- ¡Enhorabuena! – el hombre le daba las felicidades a la niña – Kakashi esta niña me sorprende –

- Y más a mí… me sorprende que esta niña aprenda rápido – dijo el ninja sin haber tocado el plato.

- Mhmm está muy rico, señor –

- Jajajaja el ramen siempre es delicioso ¿verdad Chouji? –

- Dattebayo – dijo el chico terminando su plato – Mi nombre es Chouji Akimichi ¿y el tuyo? –

- Laura Konichiwa Bromsson, la niña prodigia de Dios… eso dicen algunos – dijo pensativa.

- Sabes pequeña, Chouji proviene uno de los clanes que hay en esta aldea –

- ¿En serio? – miró a Chouji.

- Hai, pero no es uno de los importantes – el niño estaba un poco triste – Genéticamente todo el clan son gordos por comer tanto, y todos los niños de burlan de mí –

- No digas eso – dijo Laura seria ante esto – Todos tenemos algo común y tienes que aceptarlo, como tú por ejemplo. Sufres una consecuencia muy grave y no debes de permitir que los demás se burlen de ti, defiéndete porque Dios estará contigo – esto último hizo sorprender a Chouji y a los dos hombres que estaban ahí.

- Vaya, ya sé porque te llaman así –

- ¿Ah sí? –

- Claro… te llaman así porque crees en Dios y tú le oyes si rezas –

- Yo siempre rezo a Dios – dijo Laura sacando un collar y una pulsera – Este collar es el símbolo de Dios –

- ¿Una cruz? –

- Jajaja no Kakashi, si te fijas bien hay una persona en la cruz – Laura lo señaló – Es Jesús crucificado, el Hijo de Dios… y esta pulsera tiene unos cuantos dibujos. Se dice que si lo pones boca abajo Dios te dará sus fuerzas, y si lo pones boca arriba Dios dará fuerzas a los demás –

- … ¡guau! Ya tengo que irme, ¡adiós! –

- ¡Adiós Chouji, dale saludos a tu familia! –

La niña se puso el collar en el cuello y la pulsera en la mano boca abajo, había terminado de comer y le dijo a Kakashi que iba a dar una vuelta; él aceptó esa idea, pero le dijo que no llegase tarde a la cara. Laura miró por todos lados para ver qué camino coger y cogió el de la derecha. Veía que la gente compraba un montón de cosas, entonces se paró y vio a una niña caminando sola sin que no haya nadie quien la acompañase… ¿será como ella? No lo sabía, pero tenía que saberlo.

* * *

Tercer capítulo terminado, ya me costaba más en concentrarme tanto por los malditos exámenes que tengo hoy en día. Muchas gracias por tu review k2008sempai, y no me tengas envidia te he dicho xD. Soloe n cuestión de divertirme y que la gente se divierta también; sí a mi también me extrañó que Kakashi vea la tele... jejeje pero ya pasó eso.

¡Qué siga la aventura!


	4. Se Han Revelado

**Capítulo 4: Se Han Revelado**

Laura se acercó hacia esa persona que estaba llorando y se fijó el color de su pelo, era rosa nunca había un color de pelo así, pero le gustó mucho y quería saber porque estaba llorando la niña. La pequeña se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba hacia ella y miró quien era, vio a una niña de pelo castaña recogido con una coleta y sus ojos marrones con una pizca de verde manzana que además brillaban a la luz del Sol, también se dio cuenta de su piel era muy extraña. Laura se agachó y le preguntó.

- ¿Por qué estás llorando? -

- Porque... unos niños me insultaban... por mi frente snif -

- ¿Por tu frente? ¿Qué tiene de malo tu frente? -

- Es que es muy ancha... mira - se levanta el fleco y era verdad lo que decía - Y me llaman "frente de marquesina" o "frentuda" -

- ¿Por eso te pones así? - la niña se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Laura y ella afirmó, la ojimarrón suspiró - No debes de ponerte así, mirame a mí yo también tengo una frente muy ancha y nadie me dice nada -

- Porque la tuya es más bonita que la mía -

- No, soy como tú siempre me escondo mi frente con los flecos de mi pelo al igual que tú - la pelirrosa mostró una sonrisa dejando de llorar parece que ya le cayó bien a la niña - Mi nombre es Laura Konichiwa Bromsson, la prodigia de Dios ¿y el tuyo? -

- ... Sa-Sakura Haruno - dijo con timidez la niña.

- ¿Sakura Haruno? Eso me recuerda a un cerezo... - entonces de tanto pensar oyó a alguien gritar por el mote que le dieron a Sakura.

- Hola frentuda ¿haciendo amigos? -

Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo y a Laura no le gustó en nada que esta niña llorase por algo que no le gustaba. Era como ella en verdad, a Laura siempre le decían de que era un monstruo una persona sin futuro alguno, pero esta vez no iba a permitir que Sakura sufra lo mismo que a ella. Así que se puso delante de los niños y los miró plantadole la cara.

- ¡Dejadla en paz ¿quéreis? - los niños no le hicieron caso y siguieron insultando a Sakura, ella se tapó los oídos no quería escucharlos ya Laura se estaba enfadando y de las buenas - ¡He dicho que la dejeis en paz! -

- No te metas en esto, niña -

- ¡Oye tengo nombre ¿sabes? Soy la prodigia de Dios y os digo que dejeis en paz a Sakura os la vereis conmigo! - Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa era la primera vez que alguien la ayudaba en esta situación.

- ¡Uuuuh! Que miedo mira estoy temblando -

- ¡Hacedle caso! - los niños voltearon y vieron a un niño rubio de ojos azules, entonces los niños se fueron huyendo de aquel niño - Sakura ¿estás bien? - preguntó aquel niño que corrió hacia su amiga.

- Ha-hai... arigato Naruto -

- No hay de que Sakura - el niño miró a Laura - Arigato por intentar proteger a mi amiga, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki -

- El mío es Laura Konichiwa Bromsson, la prodigia de Dios -

- ¡Guau! Debes de ser muy buena para tener ese nombre -

- Jejeje bueno aún estoy practicando - Laura se rascó la nuca un poco nerviosa - Yo pensé que Sakura no tenía amigos -

- Si los tengo - contestó la pelirrosa levantándose del sitio - Pero ellos no me protegen como lo haces tú -

- Bueno yo solo cumplo lo que debo hacer -

Naruto y Sakura se fueron dejando sola a Laura en el sitio; la niña se había hecho una buena amiga de Sakura y también de Naruto pensó en volver a casa porque seguramente que Kakashi se estará preocupando. La niña siempre se preguntaba el porqué Kakashi se oculta detrás de esa máscara ¿será que su boca es fea? Se paró en unos segundos y comenzó a imaginarse como sería la boca de Kakashi. Pensó en un montón de cosas y un escalofrío recorrió en su cuerpo al pensar eso. Siguió caminando y sin darse cuenta se topó con un hombre que tampoco se dio cuenta de que se topó con alguien. Laura subió la cabeza para ver quien era y le resultó familiar esa cara... era el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi.

- Hola... -

- Ho-hola - contestó muy nerviosa la pequeña y no sabía que decirle ahora, pero se dio cuenta de que llevaba la misma vestimenta que siempre lleva Kakashi - ¿Eres un ANBU? -

- Hpmh ¿ya no te acuerdas? Te lo ha dicho mi hermano cuando nos íbamos -

- Mhmm es verdad... jajaja que tonta soy -

- No lo eres - dijo Itachi con una voz cortante y fría, a la niña le dio un escalofrío ante esa respuesta y vio que Itachi se acercaba a ella demasiado - Veo que te estás haciendo fuerte... quiero que me lo demuestres -

- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? - preguntó e Itachi afirmó mientras caminaba junto a Laura al sitio donde él se entrenaba duramente; en verdad no estarían solos estaba otra persona que seguramente sería un Uchiha, era el mejor amigo de Itachi, Shisui - ¿Quién es? -

- Es Shisui Uchiha, es mi mejor amigo... ¡Ey Shisui! - Itachi gritó a su amigo y este se detuvo al ver a Itachi con la niña - Esta es la niña que te hablaba a menudo -

- ¿Ah? Así que eres la prodigia de Dios, la tal Laura ¿me equivoco? -

- En efecto, señor Shisui -

- Jajaja no me digas señor, no soy un viejo dime solamente Shisui -

- De acuerdo... Shisui - dijo Laura muy contenta hasta sus ojos brillaban.

- Oye Itachi esta niña debe de ser especial - dijo Shisui haciendo que la niña sonriera y se pusiera roja como un tomate.

- Hpmh si tú lo dices - su contestación muy serio y frío al mismo tiempo, la niña miró a Itachi por unos minutos. Pensó que seguramente este chico es diferente a los que está conociendo - Vamos a comprobar si la han entrenado bien -

- ¡Agh! Itachi eres un pesado con los entrenamientos -

- Esta niña tiene que estar preparada ante cualquier cosa, Shisui - dijo Itachi mientras sacaba su espada y un kunai - Bueno... ¿estás preparada? -

- _"Realmente yo no sé nada de esto, pero si quiero mejorar tendré que darle duro" - _pensó Laura mientras decía que sí moviendo la cabeza, ahora los dos Uchiha y ella comenzaron a luchar.

* * *

Mientras en el despacho del Tercer Hokage, estaban reunidos el líder del Clan Uchiha y el líder del Clan Hyuuga acompañado con su hermano. La verdad es que Sarutobi les iba a decir algo a los dos líderes algo muy importante y cuando se los dijera iba a contar otra cosa, pero muy importante relacionado con la niña prodigia. Kakashi estaba ahí e iba a estar atento a lo que iba decir el Tercer Hokage y también los demás Jounnins y ANBU.

- Bien esto lo que voy a contar es muy importante - todos estaban atentos a lo que iba a decir el Tercer Hokage - He leído algunos libros sobre la profecía y se dice de que en nuestro mundo exisiteron unas tablas muy poderosas... llamadas las "Tablas del Poder" -

- Sí, he oído de esas tablas dicen de que su poder es incalculable - dijo Fugaku, el padre de Itachi y Sasuke, el líder del Clan Uchiha - El quien los obtenga será el ninja más poderoso del mundo ninja -

- Sí, pero eso solamente tiene que obtenerlos alguien quien sea prodigio de Dios - ahora habló Hiashi con su tono de serio ante esto - ¿Por qué nos saca esto Mestro Hokage? -

- Mhmm bueno me han llegado la información de que la "Tablas del Poder" se han sumergido de las profundidades y ahora están en cada aldea -

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Imposible! - gritó muy sorprendido Fugaku - ¡¿Cuándo sucedió eso? -

- Sucedió cuando apareció Laura a este mundo -

- ¿Quiére decir de que ella es la elegida? ¿El de la profecía? -

- Supuestamente... sí, Hiashi -

- Perdone por preguntar esto padre, pero... - le interrumpió Asuma que estaba muy confuso ante esto - ¿Qué son realmente las "Tablas del Poder"? -

- Verás Asuma, son unas tablas muy especiales que conllevan poderes de la naturaleza como, por ejemplo el fuego. En total hay diecisete tablas y cada una lleva un elemento menos uno que es el más especial de las tablas. Ah y también cada una de ellas tienen una inscripción en como se creó nuestro mundo -

- ¿Puedes decírmelos? - preguntó Asuma haciendo que los demás Jounnins preguntasen lo mismo.

- Claro, están la "Tabla Acero", "Tabla Bicho", "Tabla Cielo", "Tabla Draco", "Tabla Fuerte", "Tabla Helada", "Tabla Linfa", "Tabla Llama", "Tabla Mental", "Tabla Oscura", "Tabla Pétrea", "Tabla Pradal", "Tabla Terrax, "Tabla Terror", "Tabla Tóxica", "Tabla Trueno y "Tabla Especial" - esos fueron los nombres de las diecisite "Tablas del Poder", pero ¿cuál eres el verdadero poder de la última tabla que nombró el Tercer Hokage? -

- Hpmh mi pregunta es ¿por qué ahora? -

- No lo sé Fugaku creo que es el momento de que nuestra niña coja la "Tabla Especial" que está en el templo de los monjes de Konoha, y así las demás vendrán a ella - dijo el Tercer Hokage sin olvidarse de una cosa - La "Tabla Especial" puede hacer que su portadora muera, o puede hacer que ella obtenga el poder de otro -

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? -

- Quiero decir de que si alguien está a punto de morirse y pone su marca en sangre en el cuerpo de Laura, la "Tabla Especial" hace que ese poder esté en ella; es decir, de que el alma del muerto estará en ella - todos los ninjas se sorprendieron ante esto y no se imaginaron que eso se podía hacer; Kakashi estaba serio, pero la verdad estaba muy sorprendido que los demás - Kakashi... - el ANBU levantó la cabeza para ver a su maestro - Quiero que mañana la lleves allí -

- ... está bien, Maestro Hokage -

- Bien... pueden retirarse -

* * *

Volviendo con nuestra joven prodigia, la niña estaba ya casi agotada no tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando contra dos Uchihas que estaban utilizando su ojo ocular para ver sus movimientos. Itachi se sorprendió mucho a ver que Laura había progresado bastante desde unos días que la vio. Shisui también piensa lo mismo esta niña se merece un buen descanso, pensaba él.

- Vaya has mejorado bastante - dijo Itachi levantando a Laura del suelo.

- Jeje bueno me lo enseñó Gai, y algunas otras técnicas me los enseñó Kurenai y Kakashi -

- ¿En serio? ¿Kakashi Hatake te está entrenando? - preguntó Shisui sorprendido mientras se acercaba a la niña con los ojos abiertos.

- Pues sí - ahora la niña se centraba en los ojos de los dos Uchiha, habían cambiado de forma - Oye ¿qué os pasó en vuestro ojos? -

- ... ah esto, proviene de nuestro clan, el Clan Uchiha - dijo Shisui que le iba a explicar a la joven - Verás es un Dojutsu, nosotros lo llamamos Sharingan nos permite ver los movimientos de nuestro enemigos y además copiar sus movimientos -

- Y ver si algún ninja está poseído por algún tipo de Genjutsu - esto último se lo explicó Itachi y Laura tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡Guaaaaaau! - eso era lo único que podía decir, pero entonces sintió que alguien la estaba llamando y era nada menos que Kakashi - ¡Kakashi aquí! -

- Ah estás ahí venga vamos que mañana tenemos que madrugar muy pronto -

- Anda si es Kakashi Htake como también llamado... el ninja-copia - dijo Shisui y Laura se quedó muy pensativa al mote que le dijo a Kakashi.

- Hpmh... vamos - ese mote le ha molestado mucho a Kakashi, la niña se quedó en duda el porque le llamó así. la niña tenía más dudas en su cabeza y se preguntaba el porqué tenían que madrugar... seguramente que mañana será un día nuevo.

* * *

**Aquí está el cuarto capítulo de mi fic, bueno no sé que decir, pero esta historia se está haciendo más interesante ¿qué pasará después? Eso tenemos que verlo en el próximo capítulo de "La Salvación y Las Tablas del Poder".**

**Gracias por tu review tel-yuu y me alegro que vengas de vacaciones en mi isla jeje.**

**¡Qué siga la aventura!**


	5. El Templo De Konoha Y El Implantamiento

**_Resumen:_**_ Todo el mudno te odia por ser diferente, pero eso cambiará cuando vas a otro mundo diferente al tuyo. Una chica, las tablas del poder y un demonio... toda esa combinación dará fruto a un nuevo ser que dará paz a ese mundo y hará que la chica cambie._

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto menos uno._

_**Adevertencia:** No hay ninguna._

_¡Qué siga la aventura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: El Templo De Konoha Y El Implantamiento**

La Luna Llena estaba iluminando Konoha, la gente estaba dormida menos un ANBU que estaba junto con los dos consejeros de Konoha y del líder de ANBU. El ANBU era nada menos que Itachi Uchiha que estaba recibiendo órdenes de los consejeros. Le pedían que matasen al Clan Uchiha porque ellos estaban ante la guerra contra el Kyuubi, y que ellos fueran los culpables. Para eso Itachi tenía que matar a alguien y así obtener el Mangekyo Sharingan. También le dijeron que si no lo hacía uno de ellos implantaría su sangre ante la prodigia y eso sería un caos castatrófico. Itachi lo comprendía muy bien y en ese momento se marchó obedeciendo las órdenes de los consejeros y del líder ANBU.

* * *

Ya era mediodía, los pájaros cantaban avisando que ya el Sol salió; sin embargo, Laura aún seguía dormida sin escuchar los cantos de los pájaros. Pero sintió que alguien la estaba despertando, la niña cogió la manta y se tapó del todo intentando dormir un poco. Y ahora le quitaron la manta. Ya se estaba enfadando de verdad por quitarle las sábanas a esa persona.

- Venga dormilona – era la voz de Kakashi, la niña abrió los ojos rápidamente y se levantó – Pensé que no te despertarías –

- Perdón… es que ayer no pude dormir por tanto pensar – se disculpó la niña agachando la mirada, Kakashi comprendía a la niña y por eso puso su mano en la cabeza de Laura para que estés tranquila.

- Tranquila a veces pasa… venga que alguien nos está esperando – esto dejó extrañada a la niña.

- ¿Quién nos espera? – se levantó de la cama siguiendo a Kakashi, y al llegar al salón vio un hombre con barba y que además fumaba. Se le parece mucho al Tercer Hokage – Laura te presento al hijo del Maestro Hokage, Asuma Sarutobi –

- Encantado Laura – dijo Asuma saludándola y ella se lo agredece – He pensado en acompañar a ti y a Kakashi al templo –

- ¿Al templo? –

- Ya lo verás – dijo Kakashi abriendo la puerta y en su mano tenía algo – Te he preparado para que comas por el camino, no tenemos mucho tiempo – los dos ninjas y la niña del otro mundo salieron de la casa para ir al templo.

Cada vez Laura estaba más confusa de lo que se esperaba, nunca en su vida vio un templo solamente Iglesias. Para ella las Iglesias son algo sagradas porque allí te comunicas con Dios o con María Auxiliadora, nuestra madre. Y también los templos son sagrados y se preguntaba ahora el por qué tiene que ir a un templo. Estaban mirando a los dos hombres que estaban platicando ¿de qué platican? Laura no puede oírlos y además no lee los labios, vaya decepción para ella. Ya han caminado demasiado y la niña se estaba cansando, pero entonces vio una gran puerta delante de ellos.

Arriba del todo ponía "Templo del Fuego", seguramente que será un templo muy importante para la aldea, pensaba ella. Entonces las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a los tres viajeros. Habían monjes mirándoles y algunos saludaban a los invitados. Laura estaba detrás de Kakashi agarrada en una de sus piernas; es la primera vez que entra en un templo y no sabía como comportarse. Le daba mucha vergüenza al ver tantos monjes en el templo. Vio como Asuma se acercaba a uno de ellos. No tenía pinta en ser malo; los dos se saludaron es como si Asuma conociese al monje. Ahora ese monje se acercaba hacia ellos cada vez Laura se ponía más nerviosa como de costumbre.

- Chiriku creo que ya conoces a Kakashi Hatake, o como también llamado el ninja-copia – dijo Asuma presentando al monje al ANBU.

- Mhmm he oído mucho de ti, Kakashi –

- Bueno no soy tan famoso en todo el mundo – dijo Kakashi rascándose la nuca un poco nervioso.

- Pero si eres famoso con el Sharingan - ¿el Sharingan? Al fijarse bien en ese ojo era el Dojutsu del Clan Uchiha, pero ¿por qué Kakashi lo tiene? – Y te doy mi mayor pésame hacia tu amigo Uchiha –

- Se lo agradezco – Kakashi miró de reojo a la pequeña que estaba detrás de él y el monje se dio cuenta de eso – Esta es Laura Konichiwa Bromsson, el Maestro Hokage me dijo que la trajera aquí porque apareció una de esa tablas - ¿tablas? ¿De qué demonios están hablando ahora? Cada vez la niña se asustaba más.

- Hola pequeña, yo soy Chiriku uno de los Doce Guardianes del Templo – Laura al oír eso se dejó ver un poco.

- Entonces ¿usted protege este templo? – preguntó muy dudosa la pequeña.

- Pues claro si yo no estuviera aquí o los otros once guardianes el templo no estaría seguro –

- Los templos son sagrados para los monjes –

- Creo que sabes muchas cosas pequeña – dijo Chiriku muy orgulloso de Laura en saber estas cosas – Bueno… entremos –

Laura siguió a Chiriku, Kakashi y Asuma esperaron a fuera; las órdenes eran llevar a Laura al templo y así lo hicieron. Y ahora tienen que esperar a que la pequeña contenga la tabla que hay en el templo. La niña seguía a Chiriku hasta llegar a una sala un poco oscura; el monje encendió las velas con un solo chasquido y la niña vio ante sus ojos una tabla raramente extraña. En su vida nunca vio una tabla tan rara. Esto para ella se parece a las tablas que le pidió a Dios a Moisés para que escribiera las leyes que debían de cumplir. Chiriku se puso al lado de la joven y le dijo que no temiera por la tabla. Laura le entendía, pero le daba miedo al ver esa tabla. Sin más preámbulos se acercó lentamente a aquella tabla que estaba posada esperando a alguien.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el río, se encontraba Shisui mirandose en el reflejo donde se reflejaba él en el agua. Presentía de que alguien se estaba acercando cada vez más; Shisui lo presentía y al final lo vio delante de sus ojos. Era Itachi con el Sharingan activado, no es normal que el joven Uchiha tuviera activado el Dojutsu ni que estuviera muy serio. Esto era extraño para Shisui conocía muy bien a Itachi y él no tendría esa mirada tan fría y seria. Bueno a veces sí, pero éste era diferente. Tenía que llegar ante esta situación, la verdad es que su clan le ordenó espíar a Itachi a ver lo que tramaba. Y ahora le tiene delante de sus ojos como si estuviera esperando algo.

- Oh Itachi ¿qué te trae por aquí? – dijo Shisui con la voz tranquila y serena.

- He venido a obtener algo y cumplir mi objetivo – dijo Itachi fríamente, Shisui alzó la ceja muy extrañado – Y para eso… tengo que matarte –

- No estarás hablando en serio… ¿verdad? –

- Hablo en serio Shisui. Me he dado cuenta de que me estabas espiando por mucho tiempo – vaya al final le pilló, Shisui estaba contenta en que el joven Uchiha le haya descubierto – Esta vez no podrás espiarme porque te mataré… y así obtendré el Mangekyo Sharingan – ¿el legendario Mangekyo Sharingan? Se dice que es un Sharingan muy poderoso y para eso tenían que matar a alguien importante en tu vida; solamente lo consiguieron los antiguos líderes del Clan Uchiha – Y acabar con el Clan Uchiha –

- Tú estás pirado ¿no? – Shisui se hizo par atrás, pero Itachi le agarró por el cuello e hizo que su cabeza estuviera en el agua asifixiándole.

- No estoy pirado, yo cumplo órdenes de los consejeros y esta noche… morirán menos una persona… - cada palabra que decía más se asfixiaba Shisui y al rato ya estaba muerto. Itachi cerró un momento los ojos, sentía un ardor en sus ojos estaba teniendo efectos secundarios – A mi hermano… ¡Sasuke! – los abrió por completo mostrando su ahora desallorado Dojutsu, el Mangekyo Sharingan.

* * *

Fugaku sintió algo malo en su cuerpo, algo iba a suceder esta noche, pero no sabe el qué. Miró a su hijo por unos segundos estaba jugando con los juguetes que le habían dado Itachi. El líder del Clan Uchiha estaba teniendo un presentimiento algo grave iba a suceder esta noche. Tenía que estar preparado, pero antes tenía que haces una cosa si iba a morir. Salió de la casa y se dirigía hacia la casa del ninja-copia seguramente que estarán en el templo aún. Fugaku no estaba tranquilo y mucho menos no siente la presencia de su hijo mayor. ¿Por qué tardaba? Entonces vio a uno de su clan corriendo hacia él.

- ¡Señor Fugaku! –

- ¿Qué ocurre? –

- ¡Nos hemos encontrado a Shisui muerto en el río! –

- ¡¿Cómo? – esto no se lo esperaba el líder ¿Shisui muerto? Ese presentimiento se estaba acercando no tenía tiempo y necesitaba a la niña - ¡Envía un mensaje a todos los ninjas del clan y que revisen lo sucedido! –

- ¡Sí, señor! – el ninja desapareció dejando a Fugaku muy sorprendido, una cosa está clara alguien viene a matar al Clan Uchiha. El líder del clan fue directo hacia a la casa de Kakashi y esperar a que llegasen.

* * *

Laura sentía como esa tabla la estuviera llamando, siente un gran resplandor entre ella y esa tabla. Recuerda algo sobre el libro que leyó sobre unas tablas que contienen un gran poder y solo se le concedían hacia "La Elegida". La pregunta era ¿el porqué Kakashi la trajo aquí? Se acercó un poco más y cada vez que se acercaba ese resplandor aumentaba más. Siente como la tabla le llamaba aún más como si la necesitaba en este momento. Laura se puso de rodillas al tenerlo tan enfrente, no sabía que hacer. Chiriku estaba viendo lo que estaba pasando en este momento, podía sentir la espiritualidad de la niña. La verdad ella es la prodigia de Dios, la profecía y espera que la tabla la reconozca.

La niña tenía los ojos puestos en esa tabla tan extraña que la llamaba como si fuera un imán. Cerró los ojos en un momento, estaba pensando en lo del libro que le gustaba. Se decía algo que solo las tablas podían responder con unas simples frases. Ella recuerda esas grases, pero no sabe si esta tabla es como las del libro. La verdad los libros, cuando dicen algo, no siempre llevan la razón. Pero ahora ella cree que esas frases le servirían de algo. Juntó sus manos poniéndose en posición de rezar a su Dios. Con los ojos cerrados y dijo unas simples palabras.

- "Cuando el universo fue creado, sus fragmentos formaron esta tabla. El poderde los gigantes derrotados se encuentra en esta tabla. Dos seres tiempo y el espacio se liberaron del original. Tres seres nacieron para unir el tiempo y el espacio. Dos crean la materia y tres crean el del espíritu para dar forma al mundo. El original respiraba en solitario antes de que llegara el universo. Los hombres comparten los poderes de las tablas. El legítimo portador de una tabla recibe poder de dicha tabla." – Chiriku se sorprendió en las palabras que dijo la pequeña y se fijó que la tabla habia comenzado a brillar iluminando la sala.

Laura se asustó al ver eso y se puso de pie rápidamente; la tabla estaba encima de ella resplandeciendo como nunca. Entonces su luz se dividió en dieciséis partes como si estuviera atrayendo algo que quería darle a Laura. Chiriku estaba orgulloso esa niña ha transmitido eso en el corazón. El Maestro Hokage tenía razón ella era la de la profecía. Ahora había que esperar a que llegasen las demás tablas.

Mientras tanto, afuera Asuma y Kakashi estaban mirando en el cielo cuando de repente aparecieron nubes negras en la zona y arriba del todo se encontraban unos objetos brillando. ¿Serán las "Tablas del Poder"? Si es así, entonces la niña lo habrá conseguido. Vieron como las tablas se adentraban al templo para encontrase con su nueva dueña. Las nubes negras desaparecieron dejando lugar a un cielo azul sin nubes alguna. Kakashi dejó de mirar el cielo y vio a Chiriku con Laura. Esta como antes no ha habido ningún cambio desde que aparecieron las demás tablas.

- Kakashi me siento mucho mejor – dijo muy feliz la pequeña haciendo que Kakashi se tranquilizara.

- Me alegra oír eso –

- Laura dijo unas palabras haciendo que la "Tabla Especial" respondería y que atrayese a las demás tablas – dijo Chiriku explicando lo sucedido.

- ¿Ahora dónde están? – preguntó Asuma que no veía ninguna tabla.

- En el interior de su cuerpo – dijo Chiriku dejando sorprendido a los dos ninjas – La verdad es que las tablas son un misterio, pero cuando están en el cuerpo de alguien es más misterioso –

- Entiendo – la verdad Kakashi, algunas veces no entendía nada de lo que dicen los monjes, pero esta vez si que entendió – Ahora ella será más fuerte ¿no es así? –

- Bueno si se entrena duramente –

Los tres se despidieron de Chiriku y de los demás monjes prometiéndoles de que algún día volverán. Laura era feliz no tenía ningún sentimiento negativo en su cuerpo, es como si esa tabla la hubiera cambiado del todo. Kakashi veía como la niña se encontraba muy feliz, no le soltaba la mano por cada segundo que pasaba. Asuma vio eso y estaba muy contento de verdad. Al llegar a la casa de Kakashi vieron a un hombre que le resultaba familiar, era Fugaku Uchiha. Pero ¿qué hace él aquí? Una buena pregunta para los dos ninjas Jonnins. Laura se extrañó al ver ese hombre ahí esperando en la casa de Kakashi.

- Kakashi, Asuma… ¿podéis ir un momento al río? –

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –

- Pues que un ninja mató a Shisui Uchiha – Laura se asustó al oír esa noticia, mataron al chico que conoció ayer con Itachi, estaba comenzando a llorar – Mandé a mis ninjas para que investigasen, pero necesito vuestra ayuda –

- Kakashi – Asuma miró al ninja-copia y éste miró a Laura, no quería dejarla sola, pero si el ninja del Clan Uchiha le pide ayuda no tenía más opción que aceptarlo.

- Laura ¿te puedes quedar en casa? –

- Va… vale – la niña entró en la casa con las lágrimas asomadas en los ojos hermosos de la pequeña.

- Yo me quedaré con ella mientras tanto id vosotros – dijo Fugaku entrando en la casa con la niña, a Kakashi no le gustaba en nada en que Fugaku estuviera con la niña, pero no tenía otra opción. Se fue con Asuma y fueron directos hacia el río.

Laura se encontraba incómoda con el Uchiha a su lado, pero al verle bien la cara se parece mucho a Itachi. Ese Uchiha no los tiene, tiene miedo en que le hiciese daño. Fugaku vio que la niña estaba incómoda ante su presencia, bueno no es la primera vez que alguien se incomode cuando está él. Se fijó bien en la niña tenía los ojos lagrimosos, es como si hubiera conocido a Shisui. La verdad es que ese chico le dijo de que él e Itachi se entrenaron con la niña. Ahora notaba un gran poder en esa niña; sentía las "Tablas del Poder" en su cuerpo. Aunque no tenía el Sharingan activado podía sentirlo, cualquier ninja puede sentirlo. La niña estaba un poco incómoda se preguntaba si este hombre no le haría ningún daño y ella espera que no.

- No tienes que tenerme miedo además soy el líder del Clan Uchiha, y el padre de Itachi y Sasuke –

- … ¿usted es el padre de Itachi y Sasuke? –

- Pues sí – mostró una sonrisa demostrando que estaba diciendo la verdad – No debes de preocuparte encontrarán al quien mató a Shisui –

- Eso espero… - dijo tristemente la pequeña.

Fugaku tenía que implantar sus poderes a la pequeña, porque tiene un presentimiento de que ella detendrá al quien le matará esta noche. La miró por un momento, no sabe si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto, pero no tenía más opción que hacerlo. Laura miró al hombre que se había mordido el dedo y le estaba saliendo sangre. Esto extrañó mucho a la pequeña ahora vio que Fugaku le levantaba el fleco que tiene. El Uchiha puso su dedo gordo en la frente de la niña mientras dibujaba el símbolo de su clan implantando su poder en ella.

- Yo te implanto mi poder, mi alma y mi ser – al terminar esas palabras y al terminar de dibujar en la frente de la pequeña; puso dos dedos en la sangre haciendo descender y que pasen por los ojos de la pequeña – Y quiero que lo utilizes cuando tengas una gran ira en ti – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse. Laura se quedó paralizada se tocó la sangre y era mejor lavarse la cara o sino Kakashi se asustaría al verle con eso.

Ya era de noche y Laura estaba en la cama de Kakashi descansando; no podía dormir si no estaba él era la única persona que podía hacerla tranquilizarla y así ella se quedará dormida. En unos segundos sintió un gran dolor en su cuerpo y sus ojos le ardían. Esto no es normal para ella la verdad se estaba sustando por lo que le estaba pasando. Pero ya pasó, la niña estaba llorando con miedo. Teme en morir, pero entonces oyó que alguien entró. Era Kakashi que entraba en la habitación.

- Kakashi… ¿qué pasó? –

- Nada… al parecer no hemos descubierto quién asesinó a Shisui – eso entristeció a la pequeña – Pero hoy han matado a todo el Clan Uchiha – Laura tenía los ojos como platos ¿quiére decir que no hay nadie con vida? ¿Incluido Itachi? No puede ser – Menos dos personas que sobrevivieron… uno de ellos es Sasuke y el otro es Itachi –

- Ah que alivio – Kakashi sintió el abrazo de la pequeña y correspondió abrazándola a ella. Él no quería contarle la verdad de que Itachi fue quien asesinó a Shisui y a todo el clan. Si se lo dijera ya la pequeña se asustaría – Kakashi tuve miedo en que no volvieras –

- Bueno ya estoy aquí, ahora duerme necesitas descansar –

- Vale –

Kakashi estaba contento de que ella estuviera con él, pero el Maestro Hokage le dijo una cosa. Que dentro de poco ella se entrenará con el Sannin Jiraiya y ella tendría que marcharse de Konoha. Ella no estaba segura aquí y por eso Jiraiya se la llevará para entrenarla, pero él dijo que la volvería aver. Eso espera él. Dejó de pensar y también se acostó quedándose dormido al lado de la pequeña.

* * *

_Bueno el quinto capítulo ya está terminado, no sé cuantos capítulos voy a ser, pero yo espero que este fic no se muera. Porque esto cada vez se pone más interesante aún.Y yo espero que mis queridos lectores les esté gustando el fic._

_**ANBU-INO: **Ey tranquila ya me extrañaba a mí que no me ibas a dejar un comentario, pero tranquila no te preocupes. Pues mira ahora sé porque le llaman así a Kakashi._

_¡Qué siga la aventura!_


	6. ¡Adiós pequeña!

_**Resumen: **Todo el mundo te odia por ser diferente, pero eso cambiará cuando vas a otro mundo diferente al tuyo. Una chica, las tablas del poder y un demonio... toda esa combinación dará fruto a un nuevo ser que dará paz a ese mundo y hará que la chica cambie._

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto menos uno._

_**Adevertencia:** No hay ninguna._

_¡Qué comienze!_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: ¡Adiós Pequeña!**

Un día más en Konoha, y las cosas nuevas que le iban a pasar en esto nuevo día para Laura. Se encontraba ya despierta en la cocina, no pudo ni pegar ojo toda la noche. Tenía ojeras en los ojos y bostezaba sin parar. Fue una noche muy larga y con miedo además. Fue directa hacia la ventana que estaba media abierta y veía a todos los niños saliendo de sus casas y que iban a jugar. Con sigilo abrió la puerta para no despertar a Kakashi y poder ir con los niños a jugar. Tenía la ropa puesta, pero hacía un calor terrible ahora. Estaba sudando, pero no debe de importarle mucho.

Fue directa al parque donde seguramente estarían los niños jugando como siempre, no veía a Sasuke por ninguna parte. La chica se entristeció un poco al no verlo. Seguramente que Sasuke está muy mal por lo que pasó ayer pensó ella. Los niños la miraban, pero ella no se dio cuenta de sus miradas. Miró a los niños y estos dejaron de mirarla. Esto es como en su mundo. Se entristeció aún más al pensar eso, se sentó en un columpio mirando en como los niños jugaban sin ella. Unas lágrimas se asomaron en sus hermosos ojos, pensó que tal vez no habría ningún niño con quien jugar. Parecen felices sin ella. Laura no sabía en que pensar, pero sabe que su futuro no le vendrá bien.

- ¡Laura! – la joven levantó la mirada al oír la voz de alguien y lo reconoció era Naruto – ¡Hola Laura! –

- Hola Naruto – la niña contestó alegremente y vio que el chico no venía solo. Uno de ellos lo reconoció era el chico que vio en el restaurante, Choji. A los otros dos no los conoce, pero seguramente que serán simpáticos – Hola Choji, hace tiempo que no te veo –

- Igualmente Laura-chan – le contestó Choji – Estos son Shikamaru Nara y Kiba Inuzuka, chicos ella es la chica de la que os hablé. Se llama Laura Konichiwa Bromsson, la "Prodigia de Dios" –

- Venga no es para tanto – Laura se puso roja al oír eso, pero la gente no paraba de decirle eso y tiene que acostumbrarse.

- Vaya ¿así que eres tú? – habló Kiba mirando fijamente a la chica – Yo pensé que eras fea, pero al verte pareces muy linda – Laura se sonrojó brutalmente que desvió su mirada por completo – ¿Dije algo malo? –

- Esto… no… solo que… me impresiona que alguien me diga eso –

- Oye Laura ¿por qué estás aquí tu sola? – esa pregunta se lo hizo Naruto, entonces la niña se volvió triste.

- Es que nadie quiere jugar conmigo – lo dijo tristemente mirando a los chicos – Y me siento muy triste al no jugar con ellos. Y no está Sasuke fue el único al quien jugó conmigo, no como esos niños – con su cabeza señaló a los niños que no quieren jugar con ella.

- Ya veo es problemático – dijo Shikamaru mirando a los niños con una expresión aburrida – Los niños somos así – miró a Laura mostrando una sonrisa – Además siempre jugamos con las niñas, aunque a ellas no le gusta –

- A mi si me gusta jugar – le corrigió Laura a Shikamaru.

- Pues juega con nosotros – le dijo Chouji mientras comía una bolsa de papas fritas - ¿Quieres? Cuidado pican un poco –

- Gracias Chouji hace tiempo que no comía papas – Laura cogió unas cuantas y empezó a comérselos, pero entonces sintió un picor en la lengua – Como pican –

- Y eso que avisé – Chouji se rió un poco por lo que dijo.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji y Laura jugaron sin descanso, les divertía mucho. La pequeña se sentía feliz por estar jugando con unos niños que la aceptan como es y eso a ella le gustaba un montón. Jugaron al escondite, al pilla pilla, etc. Ya se encontraban cansados y sus piernas no respondían, pero se han divertido un montón la verdad. Laura estaba sentada viendo que los otros estaban acostados en el suelo cogiendo Sol y también mirando las nubes. La niña recordó un sitio en donde ella era libre. Un bosque lleno de vida en su isla, un bosque lleno de animales que no estaban en peligro de extinción, un lago en donde le hacen llamar "La presa de las niñas", y un pino viejo que siempre se mantendrá firme. Todos esos recuerdos le llegaban en la cabeza, pero e algo pensó. Su familia, pero ellos no la aceptan como es ella es diferente a ellos. El collar se lo regaló su abuelo para que rece en Dios y que nunca estará sola.

Entonces sintió la mirada de alguien posándose en ella eso ya la estaba asustando. Miró por todos lados y no veía a nadie solo estaban ellos cuatro y ella. Muy raro pensó ella; otra vez sintió ese ardor en sus ojos. Le dolían un poco, pero eso ya pasó cuando vio a un hombre un poco extraño. Llevaba un kimono y sus ojos eran blancos no había ni una pupila en esos ojos. Laura pensó que tal estaría ciego, pero la está viendo. La verdad los ninjas son un poco extraños para ella. Aquel hombre se acercó a ella lentamente y los niños se dieron cuenta de eso. Laura se iba a echar para atrás, pero el miedo se lo impedía. El hombre se quedó a su altura demostrando una sonrisa que significa que no debe de temerle.

- Hola Laura, no preguntes sé quien eres y de donde vienes – le dijo el hombre y Laura se tranquilizó un poco – Mi nombre es Hizashi Hyuuga –

- ¡Guau! ¡Del Clan Hyuuga! – Kiba estaba muy emocionado en ver uno en persona.

- Exacto jovencito, y he venido para hablar con ella. Tranquilos volverá en unos minutos – los cuatro entendieron a Hizashi y Laura se fue con él para ver que quería de ella. Se encontraban en un callejón sin salida ya Laura se le tensó el cuerpo por ver un sitio como éste – Bien aquí estaremos mucho mejor –

- Esto… ¿Qué quiere de mi señor? –

- Pues verás quiero que tengas algo que yo tengo y quiero que lo guardes hasta que muera – esa frase no lo entendió muy bien la pequeña, pero al ver que Hizahi se mordió el pulgar comprendió a lo que quiere decir. Pero ¿por qué él y Fugaku quieren que tengan su poder y su alma? Eso no lo entiende con claridad; sintió que el pulgar de Hizahi se puso en su frente – Yo te implanto mi poder, mi alma y mi ser – su sangre dibujaba el símbolo de su clan y sus dedos descendieron al pasar sus ojos – Y quiero que lo utilices cuando estés en peligro, Laura – Hizahi se fue de ahí dejando a la niña muy sorprendida y a la vez asustada.

Se fue a la casa para poder lavar la sangre que tiene en la frente y en toda la cara. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le hacen eso? Ya se asustaba mucho cuando alguien le hace eso, entonces sintió otro ardor en sus ojos y éste era el más intenso. Puso sus dos manos en sus ojos para ver si el dolor pasase. Pero nada aún le sigue doliendo; no paraba de llorar por el miedo que tiene. Y menos mal que Kakashi no está en la casa o sino le preguntaría el porqué llora. El ardor pasó y eso es un gran alivio para la pequeña. Fue directa a la cocina para sentarse en la silla y pensar en las cosas que han pasado durante estos días. Fueron algo extraños y a la vez impresionantes aunque debe de admitir que pasó un poco de miedo. Oyó a alguien entrar en la puerta de la casa y volteó para ver quien era.

- ¡Hola Kakashi! – saludó.

- Ah hola me alegro de verte – dijo Kakashi con un tono de cansancio, y sus ojos estaban semiderruidos – Hoy tuve que ir en una misión, pero no era nada importante la verdad – Kakashi se sentó en una de las sillas para estar cerca de la joven – ¿Cómo fue tu día? –

- … pues… bien Kakashi – a Laura no le gustaba decirle a Kakashi lo sucedido y lo de ayer, porque seguramente que no le creería – Hoy conocí a otros dos chicos que jugaron conmigo junto con Chouji –

- Así que Chouji estaba ahí ¿eh? –

- Sí, me divertí mucho – dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza – Es la primera vez que juego con unos niños que me aceptan como soy –

- Bueno yo también te acepto como eres – eso alegró aún más a Laura, pero entonces vio que Kakashi puso una cara de tristeza – Por la tarde cuando almorcemos visitaremos al Tercer Hokage –

- Vale Kakashi –

- "_Seguramente que no te gustará la noticia que me dio el Tercer Hokage cuando vayamos allí" – _pensó Kakashi mientras veía que la pequeña miraba sin parar el collar de su Dios, se rió por eso.

* * *

Pasaron cuatro horas en la aldea y Hiruzen Sarutobi se encontraba en su despacho repasando los informes y en las misiones que deben de hacer los ninjas de la aldea. Estaba muy cansado y el papeleo le cansaba más; aunque es su trabajo. No se encontraba solo estaba Jiraiya esperando a que Kakashi trajera a la niña y llevársela de Konoha para poder entrenarla y convertirla en una verdadera ninja en el mundo. Puede ser un poco pervertido, pero en los entrenamientos es muy duro como Gai. Aunque no se note en él. Sarutobi estaba muy pensativo en todo el tiempo desde que llegó la niña y las "Tablas del Poder"; tiene un buen presentimiento de que algo pasará con la pequeña cuando averigüe quien es realmente.

- Tengo un presentimiento de que algo pasará en estos años que pasarán – dijo Sarutobi dejando el papeleo en un lado de la mesa.

- Oh tranquilo será algo bueno –

- Eso espero – cuando dijo eso sintió de que alguien estaba tocando la puerta – Adelante… – ordenó y entraron Kakashi junto con Laura – Oh ya estáis aquí –

- Hai la he traído como usted me pidió Hokage-sama – dijo Kakashi asintiendo.

- Bien… ven Laura siéntate aquí – Laura se sentó en la silla que le dijo el Hokage y la miró seriamente, esa mirada no le gustó a la niña – Bien quiero que sepas una cosa, ¿ves a este señor? – Laura miró aquel hombre que la estaba mirando seriamente también aunque mostraba una sonrisa. La niña afirmó – Pues se llama Jiraiya y él te entrenará en estos años. Quiero decir que te irás de Konoha –

- … – Laura se quedó de piedra al oír eso ¿irse de Konoha? Eso la entristeció mucho la verdad, no vería a sus amigos ni a Kakashi - ¿Irme de Konoha para siempre? – que Sarutobi le diga que no porque sino empezaría a llorar.

- ¡No! Yo no dije eso – Laura suspiró – Solo quiero que te entrenes con Jiraiya así te fortalecerás y poder ser una ninja de verdad –

- ¿Una ninja de verdad? – repitió esa frase, pero con signos de interrogación. Eso le gustaba mucho a Laura y la verdad tenía razón lo que dice el Hokage, si quiere ser una ninja debería de ser entrenada por el tal Jiraiya – ¡Vale lo acepto! –

- Sabía que te gustaría esa oferta – dijo el Hokage mostrando una sonrisa a la pequeña y ella se la devolvió.

- Bueno estate preparada porque te estaré esperando ante las puertas de Konoha – dijo Jiraiya desapareciendo delante de los demás, esto a Laura le gustó mucho.

Kakashi y Laura se fueron del despacho del Hokage para preparar la cosas que Laura tiene que llevar si va entrenarse con Jiraiya. Esto a Kakashi le entristeció un poco porque se había encariñado de la niña y él no quiere que se marchase, pero era la decisión de la pequeña. Al llegar casa Laura fue corriendo a la habitación para coger todas sus cosas estaba muy emocionada en poder entrenarse con alguien que viaja mucho. Conocerá muchas cosas sobre este mundo como serán los animales, como se llamarán las otras aldeas, si habrán niños que conocer, etc. Al tener las cosas preparadas echó un último vistazo a la habitación que acaba de dormir durante estos días. Lo va echar de menos incluyendo a Kakashi que estaba sentado en el sillón con la cabeza agachada.

- Ya me voy Kakashi – dijo Laura.

- Bien que tengas suerte en tus entrenamientos – la voz de Kakashi se convirtió en algo triste y sereno. Laura se entristeció un poco al ver al ninja-copia así, no le gustaba verlo de esa manera. Fue hacia él y le dio un gran abrazo para que quitase esa cara de tristeza.

- Te echaré mucho de menos Kakashi –

- Y yo a ti, Laura… y yo a ti – la niña le dejó de abrazar y fue directa hacia la puerta, la cerró dejando a Kakashi en medio de la soledad.

El gran momento ha llegado y Laura estaba preparada ante todo; miraba a la aldea antes de irse con su nuevo maestro y que le enseñe muchas cosas que tiene que aprender ella. Siente como las tablas le pedían que será la niña más feliz en el mundo y que nunca se iba a rendir ante nada. Esto emocionó aún más a Laura y estaba dispuesta ante todo. Al llegar las puertas de Konoha vio a Jiraiya que la estaba esperando y que además estaba escribiendo un libro. Laura se preguntaba si su nuevo maestro sería un escritor y esa duda estaría en su cabeza cuando él le responda a esa pregunta. Jiraiya vio que ya Laura estaba ahí esperando a que se marchasen de la aldea. Le dio una seña que ya es la hora de irse y ella afirmó, pero antes echó un último vistazo a la aldea. La echaría de menos. Al Hokage, a Kakashi, a Naruto, a Chouji, a Shikamaru, a Kiba, a Sakura y a todos los demás que la hicieron feliz. Volteó su rostro y fue caminando junto a Jiraiya, esto será algo emocionante para la pequeña.

* * *

_Bueno aquí el sexto capítulo como dice el título ¡Adiós pequeña! Laura va a vivir nuevas aventuras con el senninfómano y cuando pasen seis volverá con Jiraiya ya bien madurada. Como Naruto no para de decirle a Jiraiya seninfómano por ser tan pervertido y que además averiguó que él invoca sapos. Eso lo vamos a ver en el siguiente capítulo._

_**tel-yuu:** Bueno la verdad él eso de que la niña sea Arceus se me vino en la cabeza, pero me resultó extraño eso, pero bueno. Y gracias por tu review ^^._

**__****ANBU-INU:** _Gracias por el review ahora vamos a ver que pasará después en el siguiente capítulo._

_¡Qué siga la aventura!_


End file.
